Not in my dreams
by are u watching closely
Summary: Lucy is having nightmares she thinks someone is trying to get rid of her afraid to sleep she turns to a friend for comfort, but who does she turn to? Will Lucy survive this torture brought on by a mysterious power?find out:)
1. Chapter 1

(Just in case it's confusing:

_-thoughts_

-"speech"

-normal)

* * *

**Chapter 1. Dreams**

For Lucy not everything came easy, not her home life not even mastering her magic powers, however the one thing that did come easy was her love for her friends. Without them she wouldn't know what to do they kept her strong and made her who she is and that is why she had agreed to go, she had to save them at any cost her friends, her world. She wanted to make sure they lived on that Fairy Tail could live on. Unable to hold back her tears Lucy took a step forward she took one last longing glance at the Fairy Tail insignia on the back of her hand. It would be her last step before she fell into the sinking dark abyss that loomed before her, "everyone" she thought as her eyes shut.

"Hey Lushie, Lushie"

she heard her name faintly someone had been calling her,

"Hey are you ok?" "Lushie wake up"

Lucy's eyes shot open as she sprung from her bed with a suppressed scream in her throat as she looked around wide eyed, thank god it had only been a dream.

"Lushie are you ok you were crying in your sleep"

Happy looked up at her from the bed where he had roused her after of course helping himself to the open window in her bedroom.

"Happy I'm fine" she tried a smile but it faltered slightly,

"it was just a bad dream." Changing the subject she looked around again,

"why are you here alone Happy where is Natsu?"

"He's with Grey and Erza they wanted to go on a mission today and were waiting for you but you weren't at the guild so they sent me to find you."

"Thanks Happy but I think I'd like to stay at the guild instead, they can go without me besides there's something I'd like to talk with Levy about."

She watched as the exceed flew away her mind was still on the dream she just had and the memory of so many like it in the past month. _I have to go see Levy maybe she could tell me something helpful, hopefully I'm not going crazy._

As Lucy entered through the doors of Fairy Tail the first thing she noticed was how quit it was of course she knew this was because Grey and Natsu had gone out on a mission. Lucy made her way over to a table taking a seat next to the blue haired word wonder.

"Hello Lucy, where have you been? Your team was looking for you earlier"

"Sorry I slept in today, actually Levy speaking of that there was something I wanted to ask you I've been having really weird dreams lately"

"oh what kind of dreams?"

"There more like nightmares actually, nightmares where I almost die every time, I know I would have if I didn't keep waking up right in the nick of time."

"That's pretty intense do you think they mean something?"

"Well that's why I came to see you Levy I thought maybe you would know something..."

Lucy stopped mid sentence as the sound of the doors being opened interrupted her thoughts. Both girls turned their attention towards the door, the whole guild had followed suit and were now staring toward the large doors of Fairy Tail, staring back was a total stranger. Lucy slowly took him in, he had a dark complexion a cute smile, _almost like Natsu's_ she thought while studying the rest of this random newcomer. He had ice blue eyes and jet black hair. He wore black dress pants, Lucy made note of how well fitted they were. He also had on a white button up shirt he had the collar up and the top button undone to Lucy it seemed as if this person had taken a page out of Loki's dress code. His hair was just past his ears and unruly but somehow it seemed to fit. He was about the same height as Grey and he seemed to be lean but fit... Lucy had to admit to herself she liked what she saw. _'baka'_ Lucy thought, violently shaking her head _what are you thinking he is a total stranger. _

"I would like to speak with the master of the guild if I may." and before anyone could protest or speak at all Makarov appeared on the balcony.

"Come" slowly the stranger walked through the guild, up the stairs and disappeared into Makarov's office. Lucy had been staring, her eyes had followed every step and someone had noticed.

"Hey Lucy" Levy whispered.

"Hey snap out of it what's wrong have you seen that guy before?" Levy looked questioningly over at her friend before sporting a playful smile

"or is it you just think he's sexy?"

"Levy!" Lucy blushed at the accusation. Levy gave Lucy a light elbow to the ribs.

"Come on tell me, what were you thinking?"

"I was just" Lucy didn't know what to say she really didn't know herself what she had been thinking.

"I was thinking... well... maybe... sleeping in today was a good thing after all."

* * *

******Hello world of fanfiction, this is my first time publishing in saying that I would love to have feed back via comments :} I will be slow to upload just warning you right now but be patient and we will get through this together.**

**There you have it the first chapter hopefully it will only get better from here :} **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Kane

"Listen everyone." Makarov's voice rang, he stood on the balcony above Fairy Tail's main hall. "This is Kane he is the newest member of Fairy Tail." Makarov's voice was stern suddenly a small smile then full out grin appeared on his face.

"We need to celebrate" he of course had already helped himself to a pint or two. Kane was met with cheers and soon drinks started to circulate followed by laughter and all out rowdiness.

"So much for the peace" Lucy smiled as she returned her attention to her friend.

Levy shrugged "it's weird when it gets too quiet anyway. Hey but don't think you can dodge my question tell me what do you think of him?" The small blush on Lucy's cheeks for the second time said it all.

"So are you going to talk to him?"

"No, I..."

Levy giggled "you may not have a choice here he comes."

Lucy took a peek over her shoulder sure enough Kane was making his way over to their table.

"Ladies is this seat taken? May I?" He sat down after the girls had given a nod of approval.

"I'm sure you know my name but I would like to get to know the two of you."

"I'm Levy" she took the initiative to speak first knowing Lucy's embarrassment would probably keep her from properly introducing herself.

"This is my friend Lucy." Just as he was extending his hand to them he quickly retracted it.

"Oh I see I apologize I didn't realize it was well... like that." The girls looking bewildered followed his eyes to the men standing over their shoulders. Kane had gotten up and left before they could protest.

"What the hell was that?"

"Relax blondie don't take it personal I just thought that flame brain and the others wouldn't appreciate you getting to know him so fast."

Lucy wasn't sure how to react to this, "fine but then why is Gajeel here?"

Looking over at the iron dragon slayer who was standing just behind Levy. Gajeel just looked away in the opposite direction while Levy hid her hands in her lap and tried her best to hid the blush on her face. _Hmm i have to remember to ask for the details on when this happened _she thought as she looked from one to the other smiling.

"Well I think I will leave you two alone then." Laughing Lucy rose from her seat "I think I'll go back to my place."

"I should go with you."

Startled Lucy turned she had forgotten he had still been standing behind her,

"no way I'll be fine."

"Humph" was all she got in reply. Watching Lucy leave the guild hall Laxus didn't let the stares from a certain black haired nobody go unnoticed.

Lucy walked through her door and headed straight for the shower. When she had finished her bathroom smelled of vanilla and sugar. She took in a relaxing breath then suddenly remembered, _Damn I totally forgot to ask levy if she had a book or something that would help me figure out these dreams._ _I'm sure she will be at the guild still_. Lucy headed back out, and just as she reached the guild she spotted someone.

"Hey Kane!" she waved him over,"hey I didn't get a chance to apologize to you about earlier."

"No it's alright I didn't realize I was playing with fire I figured we were just talking."

"Actually Laxus isn't my boyfriend he just thought he was looking out for me, I mean with you being new here and all." She gave a nervous smile.

"Well I can understand I guess."

"We should start again my name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Kane, it is a pleasure to meet you miss Lucy." Kane bowed low taking Lucy's hand in his and giving it a quick kiss before looking back up at Lucy who had froze with embarrassment.

"Would you like to get something to eat or you were probably on your way to do something."

"No!, No... th-that's ok" Lucy stammered slightly."I know a place we could g-go."

As they were leaving Lucy mentally slapped herself _oh well levy I guess you will have to wait till tomorrow, besides this is way to good to pass up. _

At dinner the two of them talked about anything and everything Lucy was really enjoying herself, they had really gotten to know one another Lucy liked the way he lacked a seriousness, it made him seem care free. She also noted the fact that he actually listened to what she had to say _something maybe Natsu could pick up on. _Hell she even loved his voice it wasn't overly deep but still very masculine, _he is super cute. _

"Lucy, Lucy?" She realized she had been spacing out,

"what was that? I'm sorry I think I zoned out for a bit"

"it's alright, I had asked if you had a boyfriend?"

"Oh!" Surprised Lucy blushed and stuttered slightly"n-no i don't."

"That's surprising, a beautiful lady like yourself and a celestial spirit mage as well it is a very rare magic, makes it hard to believe you don't have a boyfriend."

"Well...thank you" Lucy managed to whisper as she looked down at the table. She heard him get up off of his chair and come toward her she could see his shoes standing right next to her.

"Shall I walk you home miss Lucy?" Lucy looked up just as he once more took a low bow, with a small giggle Lucy agreed. He pulled her chair out from the table and offered his hand she took it as he helped her up. Lucy then let go and started toward her house. They stopped in front of her apartment.

"This is me."

"It looks very nice."

"Thank you, you know if you come by the guild tomorrow I will introduce you to my friends I'm sure they will want to meet you maybe we can even go on a mission together."

"I think I would enjoy that it's not everyday you have a chance to see a very lovely celestial spirit mage in action."

"I'll see you at the guild tomorrow then." Lucy tried her very best to hide her burning cheeks quickly opening the door she ran in slamming it behind her. _Wow was it bad I almost wanted a kiss right then?_ _No, Lucy you cannot think like that, just friends he just wants to be friends_. She flopped onto her bed, semi tired she decided to call it a night.

"Lucy, Lucy help!" She was running faster and faster never seeming to get anywhere the voices kept calling her,

"Lucy help please!" The voices of her friends. She finally came to a doorway walking through it she found her friends bound and strung up, the rope used seemed to have some sort of anti magic spell on it. They were hanging above a molten and fiery hell.

"Everyone, hang on" she screamed desperate to save them she reached for her keys but they had disappeared. _What do i do?_

"Lucy you know what you must do, you know how to save your friends." Came a voice from out of nowhere.

Then Lucy as if in a trance replied, "yes i can save them" she walked forward falling into the pit tears running down her cheek.

'Thud' 'thud'

"huh" Lucy blinked light reaching her eyes. Moaning she sat up,

"not another dream" _I'm glad i woke up before reaching that fire though._

'Thud' 'thud'

realizing what the noise was that had roused her was someone banging on her door, she grabbed her alarm clock 10:46

"mannnn not again" she ran to the door opening it to a very ticked off Laxus.

* * *

**well there you have chapter 2 thank you to everyone who is reading and to those who sent a review :}**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. On a mission

"Does flame boy know your being ogled over buy a wannabe playboy?"

"What?"

"Gajeel said he saw you two, you didn't listen to me."

"I was apologizing for your rudeness you scared him he thought you were being possessive over me."

Laxus rose an eyebrow.

"He thought we were dating, I wanted to apologize and set things straight."

"Don't get too close to him."

"Since when do you care what I do or don't do."

Laxus just smirked "let's go."

"What?"

"To the guild your going with me."

"Whaaaa.."

"Let's go blondie." Laxus rested against her door frame arms crossed eyes closed waiting for Lucy to get ready. Lucy quickly got dressed and walked out with him. They were both quiet as they made their way toward Fairy Tail.

"Luce," they heard Natsu's voice as he came running up to them."You weren't at the guild yet so I came to get you." He stood hands on his hips sporting this signature grin."Let's go I'll walk you."

Thanks Natsu but Laxus already...

"Laxus!" for the first time Natsu took notice of the lightning mage beside Lucy, "Laxus what are you doing here? Fight me!"

"Whatever kid. You take her to the guild." He turned to Lucy "remember what I told you and listen this time I don't wawnt to have to force you." With that Laxus left.

"Whats with him?" Natsu asked turning to Lucy,

"It's nothing" she sighed.

"Hey Luce why didn't you come with us yesterday?"

"Hm I just wanted to talk to Levy about something, did it go well?"

"Yes, well I thought so at least I think Erza is mad cuz we had to use some of the reward money to pay for damages but we sure kicked ass though."

Lucy shook her head _not surprised._

"I missed you Luce" Lucy then received a large hug,

"I missed you too."

"It's really no fun without you with it sucks having to travel with snow boy, and Erza is too serious. Did you hear some new joined the guild."

"Yes, I was there he seems very nice in fact I wanted to introduce you guys today."

"wow did you know him from somewhere else?"

"No I just, I mean well we got to spend a lot of time together yesterday."

"Oh" Natsu had a slightly uneasy look on his face.

"Miss Lucy!" They had made it to the guild only to find Kane there waiting he took Lucy's hand and kissed it.

"Oi" Natsu swatted her hand away from from him "what are you doing?"

Kane looked from Lucy to Natsu as he straightened up

"Whats going on?" he turned around to see Grey standing in the doorway of the guild half naked.

"He was trying to kiss her!" Natsu yelled pointing an accusing finger.

"It seems miss Lucy that you have an abundance of slightly possessive friends."

_G__uys_ Lucy started to feel a small headache coming on.

"Grey he kissed my hand, Natsu it is ok he's just being courteous I'm sorry Kane." Lucy cleared her throat "everyone this is Kane, Kane this is Grey" she motioned toward him "and this is Natsu. Natsu is the fire dragon slayer and Grey uses ice make."

"Really your guild seems very strong, I'm glad I ended up on your side."

Heading into the hall the group met with Erza who also was introduced.

"Miss Erza It's a pleasure." He bowed.

"Hey Lucy how come he kissed you when yous met but he didn't kiss Erza?"

Lucy face palmed _Natsu._

Erza gave Lucy a questioning look.

"It isn't like that it was on the hand, he kissed my hand Natsu is just blurting things out."

The afternoon at Fairy Tail was fairly normal Lucy helped Kane get to know the other members of the guild, Natsu and Happy were busy staring at the board scanning through all the posts finally coming to one.

"Lucy let's go on a mission!" Natsu ran up to her waving the piece of paper he had taken from the mission board.

"We should all go" Lucy said looking at it "I'm sure this would take no time at all with everyone."

It was agreed and after everyone was packed and heading out Laxus called to Natsu,

"listen up I want you to watch her."

Natsu had a blank look, Laxus rolled his eyes "Lucy you dumb ass."

"Lucy why is something going on?" Natsu remembering Laxus had been with Lucy earlier at her house and became slightly worried.

"I don't know... yet" Laxus left it at that as he walked away.

Natsu ran to catch up to everyone casting a glance over at Lucy and Kane wondering why it was he felt so unsettled.

"This is exiting will I get to see you fight miss Lucy?"

"I don't know."

"Kane I never did hear, what type of magic is it that you use?" Erza had spoke up.

"Ah yes I wonder if we will be fortunate enough to witness my magic" Kane had a thin smile on his lips and said no more.

Their destination wasn't very far away but as it was getting dark they agreed to make camp. As they were setting up Lucy sat beside a small fire Natsu had cooked up.

"May I join you?" Kane sat down.

"Of course."

"It is a lovely night, perhaps you would give me the honor of accompanying me for a walk?"

"Sure" Lucy gave him a smile.

The two of them got up and announced they would be going for a walk together. Some time after they had left Natsu returned to the site.

"Where is Lucy?"

"She went for a walk with the newbie" Grey replied seemingly uninterested. He had turned to look up at Natsu but he was gone.

"Whats gotten into him?"

_Laxu__s__ told me to watch her he said he didn't know if something was going on, it isn't like __L__axus to be so concerned especially about Lucy, I wonder if it has to do with that guy, __I swear if he's hurt her I'll kill 'em._ Natsu broke into a run following Lucy's scent.

Lucy had wandered quite a ways from their camp following Kane. They eventually came to a stop.

"Shall we sit?"

The two of them sat down in the grass they were quiet for a while just watching the stars. Kane turned to Lucy he sat with his elbow resting on his knee he reached out to touch her cheek with the other,

"Lucy I have to ask what are the odds a girl like you would give a guy like me a chance?"

Lucy looked slightly confused, "a chance at what?"

He smiled "at this" he then leaned in slowly to capture her lips.

Lucy froze unable to think clearly but after a while she gave in and enjoyed their moment. Kane pulled away,

"Lucy I like you, if you feel the same way I'm asking you to be my girlfriend."

"I don't know what to say."

"Then you should just say what you feel."

Lucy remained silent for a while then made up her mind

"I like you too, ok I will!"

Kane helped her to her feet only to pull her into a gentle embrace which he topped with a kiss. The new couple only stayed like that for a second before Kane was thrown hard up against a tree.

"What in hell do you think your doing to Lucy? Get up!" Lucy still in shock turned to see a very angery Natsu.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Nightmares

"I said get up!"

"Natsu!"

"It's ok Luce I've got this, I'll kick his ass for ya!"

"Natsu don't, your going to hurt him." Lucy walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder hoping to calm him down.

"Luce, are you sure I saw what he did, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Lucy ran over to where Kane was sitting slumped over. She lightly touched his cheek,

"Kane, Kane can you hear me? Are you ok?"

His hand came up to touch hers "I'll make it, I couldn't leave such a beautiful girlfriend right after the first kiss." He gave a half heart-ed smile and let his eyes wander over her shoulder to look right at Natsu.

"Girlfriend? Lucy what is going on I don't understand why was he touching you like that?"

Kane stood up slowly with help from Lucy

"whats not to understand? Lucy is my girlfriend." He over pronounced his words to make his point clear.

"Lucy is he serious?"

She just gave a nod in reply.

"I don't like it Luce, I don't like you being taken away from me."

"Maybe you should have spoke up a little sooner" Kane put his arm around Lucy's waist. "It's too late now shes taken and don't think you can just get all huggy whenever you like I don't want to see another man holding her."

"Lucy are you sure you want to do this?" Natsu looked at her he was clearly enraged.

"Natsu I..." Lucy once more just nodded as her words failed to come.

"Fine, but I don't agree I don't like this, I don't like him you can finish this mission without me." he looked Kane right in the eye then stormed off heading back toward Fairy Tail.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled out hurt

Kane could see she was going to run after him, tightening his grip on her waist he tried to calm her.

"Hey don't worry about him he'll get over it he has to he likes you too much." He pulled her closer into another hug.

Natsu had taken off angry, he even left Happy back at the camp.

_That guy he just comes in and takes her, takes Lucy away from __me__. __I know I have no business interfering with what Lucy does like this but I'm not losing my best friend, not like this not to him. That guy he just pisses me off what can I do about it? _Natsu thought about it_ Laxus! he's probably my only option I have to tell him, maybe he'll know what to do._

* * *

Once he reached the guild Natsu burst through the doors scanning the hall he spotted Laxus sitting in the corner, walking over to his table he could already see the annoyed look on his face.

"What are you doing here alone where's Lucy?"

Natsu took a seat

"she's with him, and I don't mean she's just accompanying him I mean somehow he has gotten her to agree to be his girlfriend."

Natsu saw the rage in Laxus's eyes,

"where are they now?" Laxus asked voice calm.

"If we go now we could catch up to them in the morning."

Laxus didn't like the idea of not being there right now but he knew if he was there now he would probably fry this guy till his face fell off.

"Are they alone?"

"No Grey, Erza and Happy are still with them. Laxus it's not like you to be so concerned about other people what is going on? If it has something to do with Kane then Lucy is obviously in trouble, I want to know! I don't like him being with Luce like that."

"I'm not overly fond of the situation either, this guy." Laxus sighed "there's a possibility he could be dangerous."

"How dangerous?" Natsu's anger had started to resurface.

Laxus stood up "too dangerous, Lucy isn't weak but I don't think she would have much of a chance." Laxus knew Lucy, he doubted many people would believe him but he did. He knew she was strong especially when it comes to fighting for people she cares about and that was what made him afraid.

"Let's go!"

Laxus and Natsu headed out hoping to catch up to them come morning.

* * *

Kane and Lucy had made it back to camp.

"Where's Natsu?"

"He took off I think back to the guild." Kane chimed in, Lucy remained quiet looking at the ground.

"Well everything is all set up we can each have our own tent." Grey looked to Kane "while the girls share one."

Lucy and Erza got into their tent and settled in for the night.

"Lucy what happened between you and Natsu?" Erza asked turning to look at Lucy.

Lucy blushed "well I...I think he was angry at me."

"Why would Natsu ever get angry at you?"

Lucy started to fidget uncomfortable with Erza's questioning.

"Well Kane he, he asked me to, well to be his girlfriend I said yes and Natsu didn't take it very well."

"Girlfriend I honestly didn't see that coming although I can see why he took it so hard, but a congratulations are in order, I hope he makes you happy. Good night Lucy."

As Lucy drifted of to sleep she began to dream her dream took place at the camp site. Lucy could hear someone calling her she got up and walked outside following the voice she realized it was Natsu's. She started to call out his name she ran and ran toward his voice finally coming to a gorge she could see him hanging from a ledge on the other side.

"Natsu!"

"Lucy help me!"

Lucy grabbed at her side looking for Fleuve d' Etoiles _damn..._ it was gone as well as her keys _not again._

"Maybe if you jump we can climb this together."

Lucy looked at the distance "baka, I'll die if I try to jump that!"

"Come on Luce I'll catch you."

"Wait what?"

The scene around Lucy had changed now she was standing at the edge of a large bank with Natsu standing safely on the other side, he was only 4-5 feet away.

"I'll catch you, trust me Luce it's ok!"

Lucy took a step back and flung herself forward, as she was in midair Natsu suddenly disappeared as well as the other side of the bank. All there was, was a dark hole in front of her. She was falling. Screaming Lucy suddenly felt arms around her as she was being lifted, landing gently on the ground where she had jumped from she looked up finding herself in the arms of Loki.

"Jumping into a black hole can be dangerous princess."

"Loki what are you doing?"

"Saving you as every white knight should."

"But why are you in my dream?" Lucy asked confused.

"Dream?" Loki had a very serious look on his face, "Lucy this isn't..."

Everything faded away as Lucy woke up being violently shook,

"Lucy, Lucy you have to wake up!"

Lucy blinked a few times,

"Kane whats going on?"

"I was worried I heard you scream, I didn't know what was wrong. I'm glad your ok."

He sat her up and held her. Lucy rested her head on his shoulder,

"it was just a nightmare I'm sorry to make you worry."

After Lucy assured everyone she was fine they all went back to sleep however Lucy stayed awake. _I wonder what Loki meant when I said I was dreaming he said "_this isn't..._" hmm I woke up before he could finish. Oh well I'll have to remember to ask him. I'm just glad he got to me in time if I had of fallen I'd be dead. Dream or not when you fall to your death, you fall to your death!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. confession

After camp was packed up Lucy, Kane, Grey, Erza and Happy continued on their journey.

Kane leaned in closer to Lucy,

"that must have been a really bad dream last night you sure your ok?"

"yea I'm fine truth is I have been having nightmares for a long time I started to get them before you joined Fairy Tail almost every night. I talked to Levy about them, I have to go see her again she may be able to help me figure out why I have them."

"What are they about? Tell me, if nothing else I will be able to comfort you at least."

Lucy explained her dreams and how she is always falling but somehow is always woken up in time.

"Wow your very lucky if your friends hadn't of woken you, you could be dead. When you dream if you fall you will actually die if you hit ground from high enough up of course. Your brain doesn't distinguish the fantasy from reality and it will shut down. Maybe your friends subconsciously knew of the danger you were in and that's why the timing has always been just right. That's some scary stuff Lucy."

Kane reached for her hand and held it as they walked.

"I'm just glad your ok." He brought her hand up and kissed it. "I don't know what I would do now if something had of happened to you." He stopped them,

"promise me you'll watch out for yourself when I'm not around even around your friends ok?"

"Of course."

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia." He pulled her close and met her lips with his as they separated Kane looked to the sky.

"What's wrong?"

"That's strange it's clear skies, I could have sworn I heard thunder." At that moment another clasp was heard.

"I'll give you five seconds to get your hands off of her before your reduced to ash." Laxus's voice bellowed all around them.

"Laxus!" Lucy cried in shock.

Kane turned to see Laxus stepping out from the edge of the wood followed by a very pissed off Natsu. Kane dropped his hands. Laxus walked up to Lucy grabbing her by the wrist,

"what am I going to do with you blondie? You just don't seem to listen."

With that he pulled her back and stepped in front of her.

"Laxus stop this!" Lucy yelled she was about to run to Kane but was stopped by a pair of strong arms,

"Hey calm down this guy is dangerous he's playin' ya Luce."

Laxus let out a surge of lightning hitting Kane sending him flying through the air he landed skidding across the ground.

"Kane!" Lucy screamed for all she was worth "if he's hurt I'll never forgive either of you!"

Natsu froze "Luce?"

She turned to face him tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Luce I'm sorry, but..."

"What's gotten into you? Were friends Natsu why are you doing this? To hurt me?"

Natsu let her go his heart sank a little as she ran towards where Kane lay.

"Luce..."

As she pasted Laxus he caught her again by the wrist she turned to face him seeing her cry, he couldn't look her in the eye. Had this been too much?

Laxus had a very firm tone "blondie."

"Let me go Laxus I have to see if he's ok."

"I'm not letting go."

"I'll never forgive you for this." Lucy was angry.

"Yes you will."

"Are you crazy you may have just killed my boyfriend!"

"And I would do it again." Laxus almost growled he finally had the courage to look at her.

"I've sat back for too long, waited for too long and what do I get? You fall for this loser." He tightened his grip.

"Lucy I refuse to let you go I love you, if you don't feel the same that's ok and if you can never forgive me then I'll have to live with that but I'm not giving you over to him. You deserve better than that and even if I don't fit the bill I will be there for you every time no matter how you feel."

Laxus let her go and put his hand under her chin wiping her tear, he spoke softly "don't go to him."

Lucy was astonished she couldn't think, she couldn't move. Natsu even Grey and Erza (who had appeared after hearing Laxus's attack on Kane.) were dumbfounded by Laxus's confession. Lucy couldn't take it all in her head was clouded she did the only thing that was on her mind before Laxus's outburst she turned and ran to where Kane lay and knelt to the ground beside him. She touched his hand

"Kane are you ok? Please answer me."

Kane's eyes opened he moved his head slightly to look up at her, "I'll be ok, can you help me up miss Lucy?" He smiled

"sure, take it easy" Lucy helped him to his feet.

"I'm sorry Lucy I've caused you a lot of trouble."

"It's ok I'm going to take you back to the guild Wendy will be able to help you if you need it."

He smiled once more "Lucy."

Then he kissed her.

Both Natsu and Laxus stood watching, they had come to fight for Lucy and they were losing.

"Luce" Natsu's voice was barely a whisper. It then occurred to him that they may have made it worse, that Lucy might never forgive him for real. Natsu was devastated.

Lucy looked at the two boys,

"when we get back I don't want to see you, either of you please leave me alone will you do that, one last thing for me?"

She walked off without waiting for an answer. The group went ahead to the next town where finally an explanation was given from Laxus.

"The council had been monitoring a very powerful dark guild however just before they were able to raid their hideout they got news the guild members had fled. Every guild was told to be on the lookout for any suspicious persons who could potentially be members of this guild. Not two weeks after gramps had let me in on this along came that Kane guy."

"So your saying he's part of that dark guild?"

"I'm saying there's a chance he is, there is also a chance he's just your average Joe, but I don't think so."

Thinking about it all over again made Laxus angry, "I'm going after her!"

"but Laxus, Luce asked us to..."

"Do you love her?"

"What?" Natsu was taken aback.

"Lucy, do you love her?"

"Well she is my best friend and my partner so in a way I do ya."

Laxus shook his head "this is different I meant what I said I'm not giving her up at least not to someone who doesn't care about her."

Laxus got up in a rage and flew out of the room, he left determined to get to Lucy before Kane hurt her physically or emotionally.

* * *

Lucy helped Kane into her house they sat down on her bed.

"Your some girl miss Lucy." He smiled

"I've caused you so much trouble with those two, yet here you are."

Lucy sighed "of course and you haven't caused trouble it's them who have been trouble. You should get some rest I'll go find Wendy."

"No" Kane blurted out "I mean I'll be ok. Would you lay with me a while?"

"Sure."

Lucy lay down on the bed beside Kane, eventually she fell asleep and began to dream.

* * *

**Hello world of fanfiction, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has followed my story so far and for all the encouraging comments :) hopefully I haven't disappointed so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Dark Truth

Lucy was once again standing atop a cliff looking down at a canyon.

"Why am I up here?"

"You were going to jump." That same voice spoke.

"I was?" Lucy looked over the edge.

"Yes."

"No, she's not!"

Loki grabbed Lucy's hand making sure she stayed put.

"Loki your in my dream again?"

"No Lucy" He looked straight into her eyes. "That's what I have been trying to tell you, this isn't a dream it's an illusion. Someone is manipulating your thoughts, Lucy you are not dreaming."

"What?"

"All of your dreams they have just been illusion magic someone somewhere is setting up these scenarios on purpose, I think their after you Lucy."

"Very good" the two of them heard the voice it chuckled "once again it seems my agenda is put on hold by an overly protective acquaintance... Loki is it this time..."

_That voice I've heard it before, it's the one that I hear in all my dreams but that's not it, there's something familiar._

"What is it Lucy?" Loki noticed Lucy's pensive look.

"That voice it's the same in all of my dreams."

"Then it must be him, he's the one behind all of this, do you know who it belongs to?"

"No I can't place it."

"Why don't you show yourself, come out!"

They heard more laughing "I don't need to show myself to get rid of you, isn't that right Lucy?"

"Whaaaaaa! Loki!" Lucy started to punch Loki she managed to slip from his grasp and proceeded to come at him with kicks and punches.

"Loki I'm sorry I can't control myself." Lucy apologized while swinging a left.

"He's controlling you he must be very close to your body right now to be able to hold that much power over you."

"Then why aren't you affected?" Loki was frantically dodging everything Lucy threw his way.

"Probably because I'm not apart of the illusion he can manipulate everything he puts into the illusion including your body or so it seems, he can't control me because I'm here on my own magic."

"Loki watch out I can't stop my body won't listen." Lucy came at Loki with another kick, Loki ducked it.

_Shit how do I stop this without hurting Lucy?_

He grasped her fist stopping another punch.

"Well it looks like this will take all day, how about... "

Loki was kicked form behind and was sent flying.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted out.

"It's not Natsu its' another illusion." Loki wiped some dirt off his sleeve "I can see this is going to suck."

Loki stood waiting for Natsu to attack, it never came eventually Natsu came at him with a punch. Loki dodged his fists one after another.

_Why is Natsu not attacking with dragon slayer magic... He could have fried me by now, at least the real one could. Could it be that he doesn't know? That has to be it that's why Lucy never used her magic when he was controlling her. He can only show what he knows, he's never seen Natsu use his powers that's why hes not attacking. _

"Lucy no matter what you do do not attempt to use your magic."

_He's also never seen Lucy use her powers. _

"Lucy?" Loki looked over to see Lucy running toward the cliff, "Dammit this is slightly unfair."

He ran to stop Lucy just grabbing her in time before she jumped only to have to toss her aside to dodge another one of Natsu's punches.

"Lucy your going to have to try to wake up. I'm not sure how long I can keep you safe!"

Meanwhile on the outside Kane was staring at Lucy,

"I've finally got you, I'm finally able to control your body, not even your spirit can save you when he's to busy fighting with your own friends. It's been a ball goodnight Lucy!"

Laxus raised his foot hands in his pockets and kicked in Lucy's bedroom door, it flew across the room. Laxus stood in the doorway lightning surging around his body. His anger soared as he saw the two of them just laying there. Lucy had a very distraught look on her face and Kane looked at him with one eye.

"It's not very polite to bust in without knocking. Your nothing but a rude awakening aren't you?"

Kane looked to Lucy, "you win again it seems. Your friends are starting to get on my nerves I will admit."

He whispered to her sleeping form, "you'll have to wake up until I've dealt with electro-boy here." He then kissed her on the cheek while staring right at Laxus.

Laxus smirked "you didn't enjoy my epic entrance, that's ok it wasn't for you I'll be taking Lucy back with me."

Lucy opened her eyes "I must have really dozed off, I'm sorry... What are you doing in here get out!" She screamed at Laxus as she noticed him in the doorway.

"Your not taking her, I'm sorry Lucy for your sake I've been passive but not any more, she stays!"

"I'm glad you had to give a speech before trying to kill her or else I would never have been sure you were who I though you were. Now that I know your never going to touch her again."

Laxus looked over at Lucy "I'm not leaving until you understand, he is from a dark guild and he's been using you for something. I've tried to warn you and I'm telling you now Lucy we are Fairy Tail what reason would I have to lie to you. He's not one of us and he has been stringing you along the whole time."

Kane laughed "Lucy are you really going to listen to the ramblings of a jealous hot head?"

Kane was getting irritated with this interruption "Lucy he just wants you all to himself, please stay here I think we should take this outside."

"Why so you can use your illusion magic, hoping she wont see so she wont know. By the look on your face I'd say I hit it pretty close, I was at the guild first it just so happened Levy was desperately looking for Lucy she told me about her dreams, or more accurately your illusions."

Lucy who was now standing asked Laxus "how did you know my dreams were illusion magic?"

"Because I'm smarter than this guy who thinks you would be to dumb to put two and two together."

Kane argued "Lucy, I know you've been having bad dreams and that your spirits say it is an illusion magic, but I have nothing to do with it, if anything I want to help you. He is just grasping at straws to keep us apart."

Laxus took Lucy's hand pulling her into him he said "I know what I said before may have scared you, but I do feel that way I'm going to protect you, and that gives me no reason to make this up."

Lucy was lost in a whirl of emotions she took her hand from Laxus and turned to go back to Kane "Sorry... I just don't know."

As she took a step she ran into a body.

"Your staying with him, Laxus you should take her somewhere safe."

Lucy looked at Loki

"Loki, what why?"

"Lucy when I told you about the illusion magic where were we?"

"In my dream."

"And who else was there?"

"No one just us."

"There was one other, that voice the one behind it all."

"So"

"Lucy he knew it was me who told you, he just said it, how did he know unless he was the only other person there."

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked over Loki's shoulder to see Kane. He stood up arms crossed with a grin.

"It appears I have been caught, as you say red handed. Lucy my dear it was fun wasn't it? However I'm not finished with you yet."

At that the room went dark he had used his magic to distract the others in an un-reality, long enough to snatch Lucy away. He ran out with Lucy who had somehow become unconscious.

When they had come back to reality Loki looked to Laxus,

"Your going to go get her right?"

"Always."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. fight

When Lucy came to she was sitting on the ground facing Kane who was sitting with one knee bent and his arm resting on it.

"You are really a hard one to kill did you know? I could use my illusion magic but now that you know about it your not going to go willingly and die. If I force your body then I'm sure that celestial spirit of yours will interfere. It seems I'll have to do the job the old fashion way."

Kane pulled a knife and set it at his feet. Lucy was very confused she was feeling a range of emotions; fear, anger and hurt she got to her feet.

"Tell me its true is it not? Everything Laxus has said you were lying to me the whole time, you used my dreams to try and murder me, why?"

Kane had a playful smile on his face "well it is only natural, isn't Fairy Tail the top guild. I mean after the Grand Magic Games it's obvious there is none better, your guild is on a completely different level so I have heard and therefore became the target of my guild."

"Your out to destroy our guild? Then why go to all the trouble of deceiving me and trying to kill me?"

"It wouldn't be a challenge nor any fun if we just rushed in, besides it's good to start at the bottom and work your way up you know destroy the weakest link first." he drew out his words hoping to irk Lucy.

Lucy narrowed her eyes "what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you are weak Lucy Heartfilia, I heard you were a disgrace fighting in the games representing your precious Fairy Tail. They told me you did nothing for your guild, nothing but burden your friends with worry."

Lucy averted her eyes she didn't want to admit it but he was getting to her. _To think __I __almost told this jack ass __I __loved him._ Lucy was slowly loosing all the feelings she had for Kane they were being replaced with anger and frustration.

"In fact while were on the subject of friends tell me how do you feel about that brute of a lightning mage? I mean he confessed to you right, he warned you against me even saved your life back there. I thought all you fairies were supposed to be family."

He then laughed "some family you took his heart and tore it to pieces and the guy had enough pride to come after you again."

"Laxus." Lucy whispered his name.

_I__ had been blinded by Kane's charm and __I was__ so cold toward both him and Natsu __my __best friend __I__ should have known better __I__ would trust Natsu with __my __life why did __I__ not believe him then? Laxus he had been there every time to warn __me__, to protect __me __and saved __my __life he had real feelings for __me __unlike the fake sense of love __I__ had received from Kane. Laxus had said it, he __had __said he loved __me._

She cried a single tear. She wouldn't blame him if he turned his back on her if he never wanted to see her again after all those were her exact words to him she had hurt him she knew and now she was flooded with guilt and regret.

"I'm such a fool."

Kane had picked up the knife and was standing over her

"you are, not only for betraying your trust in the only ally's you have but also for even believing you belonged in a guild as strong as Fairy Tail. Tell me Lucy do you think they will mourn your death?"

And with that Kane brought the knife down on Lucy. Blood there was a puddle of blood at Lucy's feet it grew slowly as it dripped from where the blade had torn through Lucy's skin.

"There will be no death to mourn!"

Kane stood mouth slightly agape turning it into a devious smile as Lucy stood still grasping the blade of his knife.

"I have a lot to make up for and until I'm able to beg forgiveness from my friends I. Refuse. To. Die!"

She had let go of the knife and slowly took a few steps back. Lucy had a fighting look in her eyes she reached to her side and took a key in hand.

"Mistake one leaving me my keys."

she raised her hand

"gate of the bull!"

A light shone and Taurus appeared, he stood in front of Lucy without cracking one joke about her body he was there only to fight.

"I have to get back to Laxus and Natsu I have a lot to apologize for that is why I will not lose."

Kane had been starring at Lucy,

"I will say that, that was unexpected and it seems I have brought a knife", he paused, "to an axe fight."

He flipped his knife around in his hand and threw it into a near by tree he threw his head back and burst into laughter bringing his gaze back to Lucy he smirked,

"illusion."

Darkness surrounded Lucy and Taurus, blinding them to Kane's whereabouts

"Taurus be careful everything you see will be an illusion we have to find a way to tell where he is."

Lucy was no tactician but she knew she was at his mercy she was blinded and he could strike her down before she knew what hit her. Lucy closed her eyes and reached out for her keys

"Gemini" she whispered.

She had hoped Kane would not hear. Gemini appeared as a mirror of Lucy they both gave the thumbs up and then separated.

Gemini Lucy then raised her hand "Cancer!" She yelled as loud as she could hoping to give away their position in the darkness.

When both Taurus and Cancer were in front of Gemini real Lucy's plan had been put into action. She smirked to herself just as a hand reached out from the darkness Lucy let out a deafening scream. Both Taurus and Gemini had faded back to the spirit world Cancer was just in time to catch the real Lucy as she crumpled to the ground. Kane removed the knife from her back. As he whispered in her ear the illusion of darkness faded away.

"Did you not realize that just because you are cloaked in darkness does not mean that is reality I could see you, we have just been standing here in the daylight the whole time. Did you think your little illusion would fool me? You've been nothing but a sitting duck since the beginning."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. we're all fired up

Lucy clutched at her ribs there was blood all over from both her hand and side she had lost too much her vision was starting to go blurry. She decided to send Cancer back _I__ h__ave__ to save energy Urano Metria may be __my__ only hope of staying alive._ She crawled away from Kane who had let her, clearly enjoying her pain. She turned to face him, kneeling on the ground Lucy took a deep breath she took hold of Gemini's key and was about to summon them when a hand grabbed her wrist mid air. Lucy's eyes widened somewhere deep down she knew, she didn't have to look, a tear rolled down her cheek as Laxus spoke. She smiled and felt that it was going to be all right she knew she didn't deserve this but it had made her happy.

"You've done enough dontcha think? I can take it from here?"

Lucy all of a sudden had a thought

"Are you real?" Her voice was soft Lucy was afraid of being deceived again, afraid she was here alone.

Laxus looked down at her with a questioning look.

"Are you really him or is this just part of another illusion?"

Kane smiled inwardly _i kind of wish i had thought of that I'm sure that would have been fun. _Lucy tried to stand up her knees were shaking and her head was spinning she tore her hand from Laxus's hold

"your illusion isn't going to work on me this time!" Lucy lowered her head bangs hiding her tears.

"He wouldn't come not after everything I've done to betray him."

Laxus then noticed the blood lots of blood coming from Lucy, her side and hand were soaked in it.

"Blondie." Laxus reached out and pulled her close he wasted no time raising her head to meet his.

"I told you I would be there for you no matter your feelings for me. I am real and you had better not die on me!"

He spoke with urgency and fear. He held her firmly looking up into his eyes Lucy saw raw emotion and then her whole world started to spin. Laxus had taken advantage of their closeness to hell with the consequences he was kissing her! The kiss was desperate and loving. Laxus was afraid that Lucy may not make it unless he kicked some serious ass. He broke the kiss and stepped forward standing in front of her, he couldn't help but grin.

"How would Natsu put it... I'm all fired up!"

Laxus took a shot at Kane with a surge of lightning of which he took square in the chest knocking him back. As he stood Kane smirked he raised his voice to Laxus.

"That's too bad it seems for all your effort you were too little too late."

He nodded toward Lucy and Laxus looked over his shoulder she had become completely unconscious laying face down on the ground. He made a move to go to her.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Kane flipped his knife in his hand again and threw it at Laxus grazing his shoulder barely leaving a scratch.

Laxus was torn he knew he had to save Lucy but he couldn't turn his back to this guy. He was frozen in his tracks frustrated he didn't know what he should do.

"You know for someone who said they were all fired up you sure don't look it to me and besides you said it wrong, let me show you. "

Natsu came into view he walked passed Laxus putting his hand on his shoulder

"take care of her kay!"

Natsu now stood in front of Kane _this ones for luce._

Both of his fists were engulfed in flames. Laxus didn't think twice he picked up Lucy and headed back to the guild.

"Is this all the fire power you brought? You wont defeat me."

"Even though me alone would be enough to kick your arrogant ass and wipe that ugly smirk off of your face I just couldn't keep them away."

Natsu threw his thumb over his shoulder to point.

Loki, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel and even Freed stepped onto the newly claimed battlefield to stand behind him.

"Something about wanting to see you draw your last breath first hand? Face it your never going to lay a finger on Lucy again."

Natsu gave his signature grin,

"I'm all fired up!"

* * *

**Hello world of fanfiction, me again first off I apologize for the very long break between chapter 6 and 7, here is chapter eight a little shorter than usual but hopefully just as good. A BIG thank you to everyone who has read this story especially to all of you who have followed and Favorited and thank you for all of the great comments they are helpful and encouraging. :}**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Safe

Laxus was exhausted after having carried Lucy's limp body all the way back to her house. He opened the front door and walked straight into the bedroom to lay her down on the bed. He was about to take off to get some help when Wendy met him at the door.

"Erza said I would be needed here I followed you guys back. If you've stopped the bleeding I can use my healing magic on the wound."

They went to work it only took a few minutes for Wendy to heal the cut on Lucy's hand. As Laxus was wrapping bandages around her waist Wendy started to heal the large knife wound. Laxus leaned on the wall beside her bed closing his eyes he crossed his arms. _I__ suppose I have that dumb lion to thank __for this __he must have went back to the guild to let the other__s__ know what was going on. If Natsu hadn't of stepped in what would have happened? __I said I would be there for her but... _A smiled crossed Laxus's face _who am I kidding I would have torn him apart for ever touching __her _his eyes flew opened and sparks started to surround him _no exceptions._

"You know if it wasn't for you Lucy would never have made it."

Laxus looked over at the sky dragon slayer. Wendy smiled at him slightly uneasy at the sight of him so riled up.

"She was going to use _Urano Metria_ I can tell because she was still clinging to Gemini's key. With the amount of blood she had lost and was still losing plus her waning magic power she would have died before she could have landed that attack. You gave her a fighting chance at survival and you saved her life by bringing her here where shes safe and could receive treatment. That's whats most important her safety, oh and she's going to be ok." Wendy smiled, "she will be out for a while but she's just fine now."

Laxus straightened up and walked over to Wendy he put his hand on her head

"thanks."

He looked to Lucy relieved, but he still couldn't help feel frustrated. He was angry that he wasn't the one to break that guy, Laxus clenched his fists, but she was right Lucy is ok and that's what matters more than anything. _If not me then it's only fit that flame brain saved her..._

Natsu stood fists ablaze along side Erza and Gray.

"You still won't beat me you will all be cloaked in my illusions."

"You can't create an illusion if you've never seen it, I found that out the last time you attacked Lucy, if you guys can take out his vision he wont be able to use your own powers against you." Loki spoke up.

"No worries we'll just knock him out before he can even use magic."

Both Gray and Natsu charged Kane throwing punches he managed to duck and dodge most of them. A little scuffed up Kane decided to fight back.

"That's enough of that! Illusion."

He surrounded them with an illusion Natsu and Gray backed up to where the others were however thanks to the ruins Freed had laid while they attacked Kane they were unaffected by his magic. Kane did not know this, although they were unaffected by the illusion it still lingered all around them blinding them to Kane's whereabouts. Natsu and Gajeel sniffed the air, they could smell him.

"Just follow my lead."

Natsu sucked in a breath "roar of the fire dragon!"

Gajeel followed suit "roar of the iron dragon!"

Natsu's flames tunnelled through the darkness lighting the way for Gajeel's attack. Kane was taken completely by surprise. He was swallowed by the flames and was knocked back by the combined force of their attacks and as he skidded to a stop the darkness broke as he had lost concentration he opened his eyes just in time to see Gray posed in front of him.

"Ice make canon!"

A sharp blast of ice propelled Kane's body into the air where he was met with the hilt of Erza's sword slamming him back to the ground. Kane was all most down and out he was barely able to stand. Wiping some blood from his mouth he started to say something but instead fell to the ground as he took an elbow to the head from Natsu.

Natsu stood with this foot stepping on Kane's shoulders "Shut up and stay down."

They tied him and carried him back to the guild. Makarov was there to meet them with Wendy and some men from the magic council.

"Wendy had given me the heads up you would be bringing in a wanted man. I figured best to turn him right over to the council before he causes any more trouble."

The men took Kane away and everyone went into the guild except Natsu who had to go see how Lucy was. Coming to her house he let himself in and saw her laying on the bed through an empty door frame. He peeked in and saw her door lying on the floor.

"What happened here?"

Laxus looked up "hm that was me, it seemed a more fitting entrance that just opening the door."

Changing the subject Laxus let Natsu in on Lucy's condition "Wendy says she's going to be fine. She'll be unconscious for a while though."

"I'm glad."

"You beat the shit out of that guy for me?"

"You bet!"

Standing Laxus looked at Natsu

"you should be here when she wakes up she'll be glad to hear you saved her life."

"Laxus?"

Laxus just shrugged his shoulders "We both know she doesn't have any interest in me I'm sure she is already hating herself for everything, she'll probably want to apologize to you. I think the less she sees of me the better for now. It will be less stressful for her, you should tell her that you were the one who brought her back here."

"Laxus!" Natsu was almost dumbfounded by his words.

"Idiot, don't think this means I'm giving up she's got a lot of things she'll have to come to terms with, her feelings for me doesn't have to be one of them right now that's all."

Without another word Laxus just walked out. Natsu stayed by Lucy's bed all night he had fallen asleep in a chair when Lucy finally woke up. She rolled over only to experience a sharp pain in her side she let out a small squeak which awoke Natsu.

"Luce your awake how do you feel?" He looked at her with one eye open.

"My ribs hurt." Lucy whined.

Natsu grinned "just rest for now Luce I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning."

Lucy turned her head to look at Natsu,

"thanks Natsu." She smiled as she drifted back off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Thoughts

Lucy began to wake up she slowly opened her eyes and took in the sunlight steaming through the window. Stretching she sat up in her bed having very little pain in her side Lucy felt much better. Memories of the day before came flooding back to her and she was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't even notice the body in the chair beside her.

"Do you feel better?"

Startled Lucy let out a squeal she turned to see Natsu sitting there.

"Natsu have you been here this whole time? How long have I been out?"

"Its been almost two days."

Lucy slide back under the covers.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yea I think so."

"Good."

Natsu stretched out in the chair then he jumped to his feet

"well then get up lets go out!"

"Right now?"

"Why not?"

Lucy opened her mouth but then shut it again, she sighed

"Natsu I have to apologize to you for everything I've said the last time I saw you. Natsu those things I said I'm such a fool is there..."

"Luce."

Natsu interrupted her he was now standing in the doorway with his back to her

"were friends right?"

"Well...yea."

"Good that's settled then." He looked over his shoulder "no matter what we will come for you, everytime."

Natsu walked out into the house.

Lucy watched him disappear out of the room _we will? Why... _She shook the thought and smiled_ that's just like Natsu to have already forgiven me_ she felt lucky to have her friends. Getting up Lucy quickly got dressed and met Natsu at the door.

"So where are we going?"

Natsu flashed a grin "where else?"

They walked out of Lucy's apartment on their way to the guild. Lucy looked over at Natsu

"I really am sorry for all the trouble I've caused and I know what you said back there but I just can't..."

"Luce" Natsu looked at her seriously "it's ok you were used by a scum bag I'm more concerned about you then something you said it's in the past trust me don't beat yourself up about it kay?"

"Oh Natsu!" She felt like she might cry. Lucy gave him a huge hug he took in a breath then whispered in her ear,

"besides I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

She released him from her grasp and looked up at him, Natsu just patted her head and kept walking. Lucy stayed silent the rest of the way to the guild, when they reached the hall Natsu lead her to a table where everyone was waiting. Lucy was met with hugs from everyone, they eventually filled her in on the fight and the fact that Kane was taken in by the magic council. Lucy was smiling _it feels good to be with everyone again like this_ her thoughts soon wandered to him she remembered what he had said _"__Lucy I refuse to let you go I love you, __don't go to him.__"_ _T__hen she had, she had hurt him and walked right into Kane's deceivin__g__ arms if she had just listened to him from the beginning then she wouldn't have this heart ache. Wait, _she broke her thought process_ heart ache? __A__m __I,__ am __I __broken hearted over this? __A__ngry yes, disappointed in myself but __I __can__'t__ say I'm hurting over this. __D__id __I n__ot love him? __I __never said so, __I__ never told him __I__ loved him __I __suppose __I__ never did but __t__hen Laxus __when he said those things I felt..._

"Luce!"

"Lucy!"

She was yanked out of her little world.

"Huh sorry what were you saying?"

"Mira suggested we have a party, to kind of put all this behind us. What do you think?"

"A party?"

"Yea here at the guild tomorrow night!"

Lucy didn't think long "that sounds great."

"Good!" Mira had made her way over to their table "so Lucy who is going to be your date?"

"Date!" Lucy looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well yea if there's going to be dancing you can't come without a date."

"But I..." Lucy was at a loss for words "does anyone else have a date?"

"We all do." Levy chimed in

"Levy don't tell me you and..."

"yes" Levy blushed she had spit out her answer before Lucy could finish the question. Lucy didn't have time to be surprised she felt a hand snake its way around her waist, there was a voice in her ear,

"I will be your date."

Lucy didn't get overly excited because it could only be..

"Loki."

"At your service." He took a chair and sat down.

Everyone around them started chatting about the party and who their dates would be when Lucy leaned in to Loki

"Loki I never said thank you for coming to my rescue." Loki smiled at her,

"That's what I'm here for."

"But because of you I'm..."

"You sure." Loki leaned back in his chair.

"Huh?"

"Are you sure it was just because of me? I'm happy to take all of the credit but I seem to remember a certain lightning mage busting down your bedroom door to steal you away from the bad guy." He grinned.

Lucy's cheeks were burning she was red with embarrassment, she looked at her feet.

"I don't know if I can face him after what I did it's really no wonder I haven't heard from him since then."

"Haven't...since then...?" Loki looked at her in surprise "Lucy don't you remember the guy... ow!"

Loki got a swift kick from Natsu who had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Natsu flashed him a warning look, confused Loki decided to just shut up. As it was getting late Natsu offered to walk Lucy home accepting his offer they left the guild together. Lucy was dawdling walking along the stone wall bordering the river bank as she usually did Natsu walking beside her.

"Luce do you want to go to the party with me?"

Lucy stopped "Natsu, did you not have anyone to go with?"

"But I wanna go with you Luce!"

Lucy giggled after hearing Natsu whine she jumped down off the wall

"ok thanks Natsu."

She gave him a quick hug Natsu looked at her.

"Luce at the party maybe..." he scratched the back of his head "it might be a good time if you..."

Lucy smiled "Natsu your a good friend I know I have to talk to him and I will I promise."

* * *

**Hello, I just wanted to make a quick note that I had originally planed on the next chapter being the last, however because of all the positive feedback I thought I could extend the ending I would appreciate a quick yay or nay to help my decision. :} and Thanks again to everyone who has read, followed, favorited or reviewed this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. misunderstandings

Lucy had said goodnight to Natsu after arriving at her apartment she went inside and headed straight for the bath. As she sat soaking up the water and relaxing in the heat she dipped low in the water and leaned her head against the wall. Lucy began to think about the party.

_Natsu's right I have to apologize to Laxus. He was right about Kane and all I did was run from him, he's never going to forgive me. I don't blame him after he had warned me even came for me when we were on that mission and again, even after what I said to him, he came for me when he broke my door down and I was even about to walk away from him again only to get myself kidnapped and to think that that's how Laxus Dreyar feels about me._

She brought her knees up and rested her chin on them _what am I going to do? __What do I say?_

Lucy let out a sigh _there's no doubt __that L__axus is __very __attractive __I'__ll __probably __have to beg for forgiveness __that is__ if he isn't over me already. __I__t was Natsu __after all __who brought me back after saving my life from Kane. I wonder if he knew __I__ was even hurt? __W__hat am __I__ saying it__'__s not like __I__ miss him... right? Lucy your such a __fool__._

She got up out of the bath and threw on her pyjamas, she sat at her desk and tried to write some of her book. It wasn't very long before her thoughts wandered tapping the pen against the desk she couldn't help feel frustrated at the fact that she couldn't quite piece together everything that had happened that evening, she knew she had been stabbed but...

_I was loosing a lot of blood and I had tried to attack I thought it was my only chance at survival but I never made it. I was loosing my vision but I remember someone stopped me I can't see their face that must have been Natsu, he must have carried me all the way back here while everyone was fighting. Hmm I still feel like there was something else I'm forgetting, oh well it will come to me but what was that Natsu had said to me no matter what we will come for you I wonder what he meant by we. Does he mean Laxus? Was he implying Laxus was there too? Had he come for her once again?_

Lucy felt a small sting of guilt, she got up and went into her bedroom.

Passing through an empty door frame Lucy looked behind her "I have to get that fixed defiantly."

She laid down on the bed and soon fell asleep, as Lucy slept she saw visions of Kane as he was trying to kill her. She felt afraid and was constantly running from him. She tried to run faster but instead ran into a person, she could only see their shape she couldn't make out a face or features, the person pushed her aside and attacked Kane sending him flying. The person then turned to her, Lucy felt warm and safe, were they hugging her? Then everything went dark. When Lucy woke up it was already morning.

_What a weird dream Lucy sat up I wonder what it meant or could it be a piece of my memory trying to come back?_

She got out of bed and got dressed. She was sitting at the table enjoying her breakfast when Loki showed up out of nowhere. He took a seat across from her.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

Looking up from her plate totally use to his uninvited appearances she smiled "I'm a lot better now thanks I hardly feel it at all!"She wiggled a little as she looked at her side

"my hand doesn't have much of a scar on it either."

She held it out for him to see on one side of her hand there was a pink fairy tail logo and as she turned her hand over there was a very faint pink line making its way across her palm.

"You know Lucy I'm quite hurt you agreed to go to the party with Natsu" Loki put on his best hurt expression "what about me? I asked first!"

"Oh I had no idea you were actually being serious."

"I'm always serious about you." Loki grinned.

Lucy narrowed her eyes "see you weren't being serious."

"But I want to dance with you and be the envy of every man there."

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and smiled "Loki what did you really come here for?"

"I had to make sure for myself that you were doing ok."

"I am I showed you everything is..."

Loki cut her off "I didn't mean physically but you know that, that's why your dodging my question."

Lucy looked away "yea I know."

"So, how are you doing?"

She sighed "I don't know I realized yesterday that I was never really in love with Kane so I'm honestly not overly depressed that he's gone, I'm more angry at myself for falling the victim to his charms and turning my back on Laxus and Natsu."

"Lucy they're just glad your safe after tonight it's all over with so don't go to hard on yourself."

"I guess but until I talk to Laxus I think it will all still be weighing on my mind."

"Your going to talk to him tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good I'm sure he's pretty beat up about everything."

"What?"

"Well the girl he loves is hurting and because he's the reason for some of her turmoil he has decided to stay away until she's ready."

"He said that?"

"Well it's obvious or else he would have been the first person you saw when you finally woke up."

"Really?" Lucy felt slightly excited. "So he knew then, that I had been injured did you tell him? Did he come to see me?"

"Tell...? Tell him? Lucy what the hell happened to you out there?"

Loki then remembered the kick he had received last time he shot his mouth off "Lucy I don't know why but Natsu is keeping the truth from you so you need to get him to spill!"

"Natsu is?"

"Anyway," Loki stood up "I'll see you tonight." he bowed and then vanished. Lucy just sat there Natsu was keeping something from her,

_I__ wonder if it has anything to do with th__at__ time after __I__ was hurt, for the life of me __I__ can__'__t remember what happened till __I__ woke up here. __P__erhaps it has something to do with __that__ dream. __W__as that Natsu __I__ was remembering?_

Lucy poked around her house for a bit before deciding to go to the guild, she threw on some shoes and headed out.

Meanwhile Natsu and Laxus were already at the guild,

"Laxus you have to be there tonight" Natsu was being very animated while arguing with Laxus "I'm throwing you a bone here Lucy feels horrible guilty about everything and wants to apologize to you."

Laxus just leaned back on his chair with his feet up on the table "I'm not into parties n' stuff."

Natsu starred at him in awe "you've got to be shitting me right now!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. assumptions

For the past couple minutes Natsu had been arguing with Laxus over whether or not he should be attending the party that Fairy Tail was throwing, mostly for Lucy's sake but also to celebrate handing the illusionist mage Kane over to the council. Laxus shrugged at Natsu's previous comment "I really don't need her to apologize she's done nothing wrong by me."

"That's bullshit your just dying to see her again aren't you besides Luce really wants to talk to you. I can tell that she's worried your angry with her."

Laxus rose an eyebrow "really?"

"Yea really, show her a good time tonight and get together already jeez!" Natsu put his hands behind his head and leaned back as well.

Laxus glanced sideways "You really think that's possible?"

"Of course! What Lucy needs more than anything right now is someone to talk to and treat her like she should have been treated."

"And that someone is me?"

Natsu just looked at him with a stupid expression on his face.

Laxus smiled "like I could never leave it to anyone else right? I'll be there if your sure she's ok to deal with me."

"Hell yea, your the only thing that's still bothering her...I think."

"Bothering who?"

Natsu turned to see Lucy standing over him "Luce!"

"What were you talking about?" Lucy asked leaning closer to Natsu.

"Nothing... just... well... yea never mind."

"Natsu I have something to ask you, I've been talking to Loki and I have a question for you."

Natsu grumbled _that __zodiac __son of a bitch could he not take a hint_ "what is it Lucy?"

"Um" she looked at Laxus with a slight blush in her cheeks "do you mind if we go to the bar?"

Natsu looked at her then to Laxus "yea I guess come on" they took a seat at the bar "whats up Luce?"

"Loki said I should talk to you he says there's something you've been keeping from me" she paused "I was going to ask you what it was but I think I know." Lucy didn't want to embarrass him by asking him directly about his feelings for her.

"So you remember then?" Natsu's voice was low.

"I think so yea but Natsu why didn't you come to me earlier?"

"I couldn't Laxus had asked me not to."

Lucy covered her mouth "how did he take it?"

"It was hard for him, he really didn't want to leave your side."

"I just cant believe I've never noticed!"

"It's not your fault you've been through a lot it just took a while for you to remember everything."

"I guess."

"So your not mad then, I mean I did try to hide the truth from you."

Lucy smiled "no I'm not mad just glad I know now. I think I should go back home I have a lot to sort out before tonight. Oh and about tonight am I meeting you here or are you coming to my house first?"

Natsu grinned "what kind of date would I be if I didn't personally escort you to the party?"

"Ok I'll see you later then" Lucy left the guild and headed back home.

Natsu returned to his seat.

"What did she want?" Laxus asked looking at Natsu.

"She knows I lied about saving her she says she remembers it all." Natsu looked straight at Laxus.

Laxus had an uneasy look on his face "she didn't say she was angry?"

"No I asked she said she wasn't angry."

"I mean about that night she didn't say anything about being angry with me?"

"No why?"

"Well I did take advantage of her irregular state and I may have stolen a kiss."

"You what?" Natsu jumped to his feet.

"Relax what are you getting all riled up for? Don't tell me after all this your jealous?"

Natsu crossed his arms "I just don't think its fair, I've been friends with her longer. Hell I'm the one who found her I should have gotten a kiss too."

"You idiot it's not like she had a choice anyway I kind of made her do it, you know just in case I never got another chance but the fact that she isn't angry, maybe that means she liked it." Laxus let out a small chuckle before getting up and leaving the guild.

Lucy had reached her house and laid down on her bed.

"I'm so confused now, Loki said Natsu was keeping something from me and after that dream I had about when I was saved I can only assume Natsu likes me!" _and_ _he practically admitted it when I asked him just now he even said Laxus was taking it hard. I wonder if Laxus thinks that I like Natsu. _she groaned _no wonder he asked me to the party what am I going to do? I have to make it clear to him I don't feel the same way but I want to stay friends and partners what if he gets angry with me? __A__nd Laxus I have to tell him I can't go out with him because of Natsu's feelings I don't want to hurt him, uh that's probably why Natsu wanted me to talk to him so bad he thought I was going to turn him down. I bet Natsu wanted Laxus to have __some__ closure._

Lucy let out a huge sigh before getting up and looking through her things for an outfit for the party. She picked one and soon after as it was almost time for the party Lucy had changed into her outfit. It consisted of a short black dress with some white accent stitching. She also wore a black choker with a silver heart dangling from the front and a pair of mobster inspired black and white flats. Her hair was done in a simple half pony, she gave herself a once over in the mirror and figured she looked pretty good, then she heard a knock on the door and Natsu's voice

"Luce are you ready to go?"

Lucy gave a quick spray of her perfume and went to meet Natsu.

"Yes, you ready?"

"Wow Luce you look amazing! I bet you'll be the prettiest girl there looking like that."

Lucy grinned "lets go Natsu."

She followed him all the way to the guild. When they got there, the guild hall had already been decorated and Mira was at the bar serving drinks and of course Cana was already tanked. A large space had been cleared in the middle of the hall for a makeshift dance floor. Lucy looked around until she found Levy and Gajeel sitting at a table she tugged at Natsu to go sit with them.

"Levy!" Lucy squealed "you two look so cute together."

Gajeel huffed at her, "can it bunny girl I'm already sick of this suit and I'm about one drink away from blowing this popsicle stand. Why cant they play any good music I tried telling them to let me preform but they refused, can you imagine?" Lucy sighed _good thing and yes she could imagine why they refused to let him play. _Lucy looked all around the guild eager to see who everyone else had brought as a date. She saw Erza and Jellal together as well as Elfman and Evergreen, Grey and Juvia were also at their table.

Lucy gasped "no way he actually asked her to the party! Way to go."

"Actually I think he was tied down and forced."

Levy leaned into her "but that could just be a rumor."

Lucy scanned the rest of the guild her eyes passing Freed and Bickslow before they came to rest on him. Laxus was leaning against a post, he had a black button up shirt with just enough buttons left undone that Lucy could see a glimpse of some very toned pecs, he had his sleeves half rolled up showing off some muscular forearms. Dropping her eyes a bit lower she saw he was wearing a pair of very well fitted black dress pants. Lucy noted that they were very well fitted. Her attention was pulled back to her present company by Levy's giggles.

"I know that look in your eye this is almost like deja view except I know Laxus is a good man." Levy smiled as Lucy blushed at being caught in the act of starring once again.

"Ah..."

Lucy had opened her mouth to deny it but really what was the point, she was caught and he really is very attractive down right hot when he looks like that, and after all those things hes said to her and trying to saving her like he did, she thought she may very well have fallen for him, maybe she already was if it weren't for Natsu's feelings. She just couldn't bring herself to do that to him she thought of him as her best friend after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Mistakes

As the night went on Lucy had a few drinks and had been mingling with everyone else while Laxus had hardly taken his eyes off of her.

_D__amn she is hot she should fight like that once in a while she probably wouldn't need to use an ounce of magic she__'__d b__e__ too much of a distraction she could pick __'__em off like flies. I don't know how much longer I can sit and wait stupid Natsu said she had wanted to talk to me but she's taking her sweet ass time._

Just then a slow song began to play Lucy had been sitting alone at her table when someone pulled her chair back from it.

"Whaaa!" Lucy squealed she felt a hand on top of hers and she heard a voice from behind her

"you know your date is being a jack ass while he's stuffing his face a beautiful girl like you is sitting alone. Will you dance with me?"

Lucy stood and turned around to face Laxus

"Laxus!"

She let herself be lead out to the dance floor, she started to dance with him, he was holding her very close.

"Laxus I wanted to apologize to you" Lucy whispered to him.

"Lucy you don't have to..."

"No I do everything I said to you was cruel and this whole time you were looking out for me."

Laxus held her tight and brought her closer if it were possible.

"Laxus I can't forgive myself for betraying you like that."

"Your being too hard on yourself blondie."

"Laxus?"

"You were forgiven before you even came her tonight, I meant everything I said that day. That jack ass manipulated you" Laxus gritted his teeth "I wanted to tear him apart that wannabe thought he could come in here and just seduce you."

"Laxus."

Lucy was finding it hard to tell him she couldn't be with him not only because he had been the one talking mostly but it was the way he was holding her. he was warm and he smelled so good everything about him felt right to Lucy, he was strong that was unarguable and she knew he cared for her even though she really didn't deserve it. Not wanting to go back on her decision she just blurted out.

"Laxus I...I can't!"

He looked at her "can't what?"

She sighed _it__'__s probably best I don't tell him the reason I'm saying this is __because of__ Natsu I don't want to come between them _"I can't be someone close to you."

Laxus loosened his hold on her, in his head he was thinking that he knew there was a good chance she wouldn't feel the same way he had actually been expecting it at one point but all the same nothing could prepare him for hearing the words out of her own mouth. Laxus stared at her then at her lips he remembered how she had tasted he was hurting slightly more than he thought he would and twice as much as he would ever admit. As the song ended Laxus needed a breather he left the party as soon as he and Lucy parted. Lucy watched him leaving she took a step toward the door wanting to tell him how she really felt. Feeling guilty and terrifyingly heart broken instead she turned around and walked back to her seat hoping no one would notice the one tear that managed to escape from her eyes. She sat there alone for a bit until another slow song started playing once more. Natsu came over to her

"Luce did you talk to Laxus?"

"Yes."

Natsu saw she looked devastated and was confused as to why, so he had asked her to dance. As they took to the dance floor Natsu asked

"what's going on? Your not as upbeat as when I left you."

Lucy looked at him "Natsu will you be honest with me?"

"Sure anything."

"How do you feel about me?"

Natsu almost froze mid step _oh no there's no way Lucy likes me that way _he looked around the hall Laxus was no where in sight _oh no did Lucy turn him down for me he had to ask "_why do you ask all of a sudden?"

She sighed "Natsu do you like me?"

"Luce you know I do."

"Not like that do your feelings go beyond friendship?"

Natsu had to be honest with her he had said he would he put his hand under her chin and tilted her head so he could look her in the eye "no Luce I'm sorry."

Lucy was awestruck she stared into his eyes

"really?"

"Lucy I love you but only as a guild mate and as a friend."

Lucy was so confused "but I remember you saved me from him and then held me, you brought me back safe you saved my life. Loki said you were keeping something from me I had assumed it was your feelings for me if not that then, what have you you been keeping from me?"

"Luce it wasn't me."

"Huh?"

"It wasn't me, it was Laxus he stopped you, he stood between you and Kane until we got there. Lucy" Natsu sighed "Laxus was the one who held you and as I heard it even stole a kiss, he was the one who brought you back, but he wanted me to keep that from you because he didn't want you to feel guilty or cause you any stress while you were still recovering."

At the news of having been kissed Lucy's actual memories all came back to her and she started to cry.

"Oh Natsu my feelings for Laxus go beyond friendship I've known that, somewhere deep inside for a while now and I just told him I couldn't become close to him, I thought you liked me and I didn't want to hurt you." She cried on his shoulder still hugging him.

"Lucy!" Natsu couldn't believe she'd just give him up although he was touched it would have been for him.

"Natsu what am I going to do? I don't want to be apart from him."

"You need to go. Go now out that door." Natsu pushed her away from him and took her by the shoulders, "Go after him and beg him!" He gave Lucy quick instructions to Laxus's house before she took off out the large doors of Fairy Tail.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. targeted

It was almost dark and Lucy was having a hard time figuring out where exactly Natsu had told her to go, she ran down a seemingly abandoned street. Looking at all the houses they really started to look the same.

_Laxus's house should be here lets see one, two, there that should be it. _Lucy took a step forward.

"Hey girly what's a hot number like you doing so far away from everyone. All alone are we?"

The voice came from the shadows in an allyway. Lucy instinctively reached for her keys

_damn it_ she cursed in her head _dress, party, right_ she had left them at home.

"It's a scary feeling isn't it that moment when you realize your helpless."

Lucy was angry this is the last thing she needed right now some jerk trying to feel her up or whatever. Lucy crossed her arms looking unphased at his comment. The man took a step out from the ally.

"That mark that's from Fairy Tail you wouldn't happen to be Lucy heartfilia?"

Lucy's mouth dropped in shock who was this guy i dont remember seeing him anywhere before and how did he know my name?

"And here I thought I would be patrolling the city for days but lucky enough you've come to me."

"who are you?" Lucy was starting to feel uneasy about this situation.

"I'm not all that important, you however are a very wanted girl within our little guild. I can't believe my luck that I found you first."

"What do you mean wanted? and by what guild?"

"Easy you've pissed off someone very high up in the guild and now he's sending us out for revenge."

"Revenge? Who did I?...when?" Lucy was racking her brain trying to figure out what was going on here.

The man stepped fully into the street "I should think that was obvious because of you he's now lost his freedom and you were supposed to be an easy target."

_O__h shit_ Kane's words came back to her _your guild is on a completely different level so I have heard and therefore became the target of my guild. Start at the bottom and work your way up you know destroy the weakest link first._ "you can't be, not from his guild."

The man in front of her gave a toothy grin "bingo!"

He lunged for her but she ducked and started to run, she hadn't made it too far before she was tripped up. _I'm sick of_ _this crap _Lucy couldn't understand why all this had to happen to her. The man had thrown a ball and chain that was now wrapped up in her feet she struggled to free herself but the man had made it over to her before she was able to escape. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up Lucy screamed very loud from the pain. She then got a hold of herself and clocked the guy right in the jaw she heard his neck crack as he dropped her. She was able to remove the chain this time and attempted an escape once more but again she didn't make it. She had barely got her footing before the guy gave her a kick in the ass sending her flying forward skidding along the concrete. Lucy could taste blood.

_Really again with the bleeding what is wrong with people? _

She stood up in time to dodge the incoming attack he had his chains whirling in the air when he came at her again. Lucy backed up and hit the wall of the building her eyes widened _crap_ she had just thought to try and duck when she was shoved hard right into the wall. She peeked out of one eye to realize she had been shielded, she heard a familiar voice.

"I swear to god woman if I have to save your fine ass once more I'm locking you up."

"Laxus!" Lucy wanted to say a million and a half things "Laxus I'm so sorry for..."

"Hey Lucy maybe we can talk about that another time huh, like after I've pounded the shit out of this guy."

Lucy remembered what the man had said "oh right Laxus he's from Kane's guild."

Laxus turned to her "you sure?"

"Yea."

Laxus faced the guy with a huge grin "unfortunately for you I wasn't able to beat the life out of your guild mate so I'll just be going twice as hard on you."

It wasn't long before Laxus had him striped of his weapon, he landed a punch that sent the assailant flying across the street he hit the opposite wall hard he crumpled to the ground as dust settled Laxus walked over and grabbed the guy by his neck.

"Damn you and your guild you let everyone know they're not going to touch Lucy until they've went through me first!"

He drove his point home by slamming the guy's face to the ground and sending a surge of lightning through his body. Laxus got up and looked up to where Lucy was he walked over and grabbed her hand

"let's get out of here."

As they made their way back Laxus looked over at Lucy "I think it's pretty bad that I can recognize your scream."

Lucy blushed "if I had of brought my keys I would have crushed him myself."

"Of that I have no doubt." Laxus looked at her they had stopped walking "so what did you come chasing after me for anyway?"

"Laxus I wanted to apologize again for everything I've done and to thank you for everything you've done. The things I said in the guild the reason was because I thought Natsu was in love with me I didn't want to hurt his feelings so that's why I had to say those things but I was mistaken. I thought he was the one who came for me but I remember everything now and it was you, you stopped me and carried me back and you..."

Lucy paused and touched her lips she blushed then looked away. Laxus who had still been holding her hand held her chin in his free hand,

"are you complaining?"

Lucy shook her head fiercely.

"Good!"

Laxus turned her head and kissed her again this time he didn't rush it, he took it slow waiting for a response from her. Lucy finally came out of shock and kissed him back they stood there as long as they could before they had to break for air.

"Does this mean I haven't been beating up all the bad guys for nothing?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

Lucy smiled then shrugged as she started walking back to the guild with Laxus still holding her hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Caught

As Laxus and Lucy made it back to the guild Lucy stopped him outside the doors the beat of the music could barely be heard in the background.

"Um Laxus?" He looked at her as she let go of his hand "how do you... I mean do you want them too..." Lucy looked down "well... know?"

Smiling he grabbed her arm and pulled her close he then hooked his arm under her knees and lifted her up as he did he was able to loudly kick open the doors, he took a step inside before he stole another kiss from Lucy getting the attention of everyone in the guild. Laxus carried her over to a table he put her down before taking a seat but she didn't get away Laxus pulled her onto his lap. Lucy looked around still dazed and embarrassed at their entrance she noted that every single person was looking at them. She groaned and hid her face in Laxus's shirt. Laxus gave a slight laugh as hollers and whistles started to circle the guild. He could hardly hear Lucy's muffled voice

"why did you have to do that?" He tried to look down at her

"what can I say I enjoy an epic entrance"

"but they're all making a big deal about it!"

"Did you want me to go back out and do it your way?" Lucy gave him a punch in the shoulder

"Don't tease." Laxus held her tighter and kissed her hair while he whispered

"I just wanted to show you off let everyone here know your taken and that they would do well to keep their distance from now on. It was supposed to be a subtle hint." Lucy lifted her head to look at him whatever she was going to say was interrupted by a squeal and a...

"Lucy oh my god!" Lucy felt a small pair of arms around her neck. Levy had come to congratulate her.

"You work pretty fast I wondered where you had run off too." Levy smiled at her

"I was a little worried Gajeel said he saw that you were crying he was going to go kill Natsu he thought that idiot had done something to hurt you!" Lucy smiled.

"You were crying over me?" Laxus smirked

Lucy folded her arms

"Hey!" Levy pointed at him "your a lucky guy you should just shut up and be happy!" She smiled and laughed before leaving the two of them alone. Lucy looked at him,

"I thought I had lost my chance."

Laxus leaned into her and lowered his voice "don't ever cry unless I'm there to to dry the tears."

Lucy blushed and leaned her head against his shoulder. Across the hall Natsu could see Laxus and Lucy together. "They look good don't you think?" Grey leaned toward Natsu and spoke in a low tone.

"Looks better then you would Grey." Grey then gave a 'tch'

"Not like I wouldn't enjoy the chance but it seems she's into having a more serious relationship I'd end up making her cry in the end more than likely." He looked at Natsu

"How are you doing with it?" Natsu glared at him then lightened up.

"Good I think it's great she can be happy." He jumped up "I'd better go embarrass her some more!" Natsu walked over to them

"Luce I see you found him then, looks like everything's ok by the way he paraded you through the door!" Lucy went red again

"what took you so long anyway you got lost didn't cha?"

Lucy looked serious "Actually Natsu I was attacked by one of Kane's guild mates."

"What are you sure Luce?"

"Yea I had to go get her out of trouble and kick his pansy ass." Natsu looked at Laxus

"It's still eating me though either the guy was stupid or else he didn't want to direct any attention because he never used any magic." Lucy stood up off of his lap.

"Their out for revenge, they were after Fairy Tail from the beginning because we are the top guild but now it seems they may be after me first because of what was done with Kane."

"No way Luce we wont let them get to you!" she smiled at Natsu

"I know I just hope I can be of more use this time."

"I promise no one will ever kidnap you again." Laxus spoke up "because your never leaving my side."

He stood up and draped his arm around her shoulder he leaned in closer to her

"and one more thing." He looked straight at Natsu "no more midnight visits from you flame brain."

Natsu just gave a toothy grin "no promises"

Laxus narrowed his eyes "I'm serious."

"Wanna fight me over it!" Natsu stood with his fists on his hips

Laxus raised an eyebrow "actually I think I'd rather take Lucy home, it is late after all." He had a mischievous grin and then winked at Natsu before taking Lucy by the hand. Laxus left the guild laughing.

The two of them arrived at Lucy's house without any trouble. They both walked inside, Laxus leaned in her bedroom doorway as Lucy went to take a bath.

"I hope you don't mind but I'll be staying here for a bit."

"Why?"

"Until we fill gramps in about that guy coming for you and do something about it, I cant leave you alone."

"Laxus I'll be fine this is my apartment after all I'll be safe here."

Laxus shrugged and plopped himself on the couch that's where he was when she came out of the bathroom. She ran into her room to change.

"Don't look over here I'm changing, someone broke my damn door down."

Laxus smiled at the comment "you may think your safe but in the end I'm still staying."

"Fine but really whats going to get me here?"

She came out of her room and stood at the foot of the couch

"I'm going to bed now so do whatever you want." Lucy went back into the bedroom.

Eventually Laxus fell asleep as did Lucy, she slept peacefully until she began to have a nightmare. She was scared and panicked in her sleep Lucy was able to force herself awake and screamed out for Laxus. She was breathing heavy when he came to her side.

"What's wrong?" She looked up at him

"I was having nightmare would, would you stay here... with me a while?"

Laxus put his hand alongside her face

"of course" he leaned in close "anything for you... Miss Lucy!"

Lucy's eyes flew open as he kissed her.

* * *

**Hello world :D so this is in fact the final chapter! please don't hate me I may come back to it for a sequel that's why there's a very open ending. If you have any questions or concerns tell me! I will answer anything you have. Thank you one last time for all your comments and favorites. :}**


End file.
